Out of the Fire
by Lilybug134
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles wrapped around Ron and Hermione from when they were really young and didn't know each other to when they grew old with each other. For a challenge by Gamma Orion.
1. Acrid

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so this is the first chapter to a collection of drabbles wrapped around Ron and Hermione, from when they were young and didn't know each other to when they grow old together. **

**This is for a challenge by Gamma Orion called the OTP Boot Camp Challenge. I might also do one for Teddy and Victorie, so keep a look out for that. Try the challenge, it's really fun! **

**So here it goes. I hope you enjoy it :)**

** Prompt 1: Acrid (a bitter taste or smell)**

Hermione walked through the door to be surrounded by two pairs of tiny arms.

"Mummy! Mummy! Guess what Daddy let me do today!" Rose said, her little voice squeaking with excitement.

Hermione didn't even have to guess what Ron had let the kids do; the acrid smell of burnt food wafted into her nose from the kitchen.

Not wanting to ruin her daughter's excitement, Hermione set her bag down and pick up her five-year-old who then exclaimed, "Daddy let me help with dinner!" with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, did you now?" Hermione said with a nervous yet convincing smile, glancing at her husband who had down appeared from the kitchen, leaning on the door frame.

Hermione let go of Rose and ran back into the kitchen as fast as her little feet could carry her.

The brunette then turned to her shirtless two-year-old son, Hugo, scooping him into her arms.

"Did you help with making dinner, Hugo?" she asked, sweeping his auburn locks out of his face.

"Yes Mummy," he answered sweetly, as always.

"And what did you get to help with?" she asked again.

"I skired it," he answered simply.

"It's _stirred_,Hugo!" Rose shouted from inside the kitchen.

Setting Hugo down, Hermione walked towards her waiting husband.

Wrapping his arms around her small waist, Ron smiled and kissed Hermione sound on the lips.

"Welcome home, Hermione,"

"Thank you, Ron. Now do you want to explain what the dinner situation is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…yeah….uh, see, you said you wouldn't be home in time to make dinner, so, I-I uh…tried to help you start it, and uh…yeah….it didn't go as planned," he stammered, his ears turning red.

"Well," Hermione smiled, "let's go look at the damage, shall we?"

As she walked into the kitchen, Hermione's eyes widened with a mixture of shock, fear, and humor at the sight.

Rose was standing on a kitchen chair stirring something smoking and very foul-smelling on the unlit stove, and Hugo was sitting at her feet with pots and pans spread around him along with a wooden spoon in each hand.

Ron held his breath as he waited for his wife to explode with the anger of having an extremely messy kitchen and no dinner ready at 6:30 p.m.

Instead of breaking out in a range, Hermione just laughed. Then Hugo started laughing, and Rose started laughing, and Ron eventually let his breath out and laughed with the rest of his family.

Picking up Hugo and setting his spoons on the counter, Hermione turned to Rose and asked, "Rose, would you like to do things a little differently tonight?"

Rose's eyes lit up with excitement yet again, "Yes Mummy!" she screamed. Her joy was soon replaced by confusion.

"But Mummy, what are we doing differently?" the little red-headed girl asked her mother.

"Well," Hermione said, looking at Ron, "While Daddy makes chicken nuggets for you guys, I am going to give the two of you a bath," Hermione said.

Rose screamed and started to tug at her shirt as she ran upstairs, and Ron just had that same stupid grin on his face that he had whenever he agreed with Hermione.

Walking upstairs with Hugo on her hip, Hermione knew that this was what life was about. Not about exams or achievement or getting upset over imperfection, but about laughing at things that she had no control over; things that didn't matter. And that's what matters the most.


	2. Agitated

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so this is Prompt 2 of the OTP Boot Camp Challenge: Agitated!**

**I am super sorry that this is so short. I started it before I left for my mini-vacation, came back, tried to finish it, but it just wasn't working for me. The next prompt will be 1000x better, I promise! **

**I will have Chapter 3 up by tonight, and if I don't, then send me angry PMs for motivation. It works, I promise.**

**So Prompt 2, Agitated. Enjoy :)**

There is nothing that agitated Ronald Weasley more than when people talked about his favorite girl in a degrading way.

Of course, people talking about how pretty his sister was wasn't that bad of a thing; it was a compliment, really, since they had the same genes.

But to hear about "how hot Ginny's arse is" really agitated him. So much that he had to use big words like agitated. He didn't even know exactly what that word meant, it just sounded like a mix between angry and irritated, which was exactly how he felt.

Ron hated the way that people talked about his mother. His mum was the best mum out there! She had 7 kids and still managed to love and take care of every single one. She cooked and cleaned and watched out for their safety; everything that a mum should do. Just because they didn't grow up with a lot of money doesn't mean that they weren't well-fed, well-dressed, or well-educated. Having less money than others just made their family all the more humble.

However, if there is one thing that agitated Ronald Weasley more than hearing people talk about his mother and sister, it's hearing people talk about Hermione. She was smart, not a know-it-all. Just because she wanted to be the best she could be doesn't mean that other peers have to make fun of her for it. In Ron's mind, Hermione is absolutely perfect. Her hair may be bushy, but that just makes it all the more beautiful. She may boss him and Harry around at times, but that's only because she wants the best for them. In fact, she wanted the best for everyone, and often put herself on the line to make sure that others were okay. That, for Ron, is perfection.


	3. Breathless

**Hey guys :)**

**So here is prompt 3 of the OPT Challenge, and the 3rd chapter to my 50 chapter drabble collection! **

**I'm kind of back and forth with this chapter. I like it, but it isn't the story that I originally thought of for this prompt, but oh well! I just hope you guys like it :3**

**This is very fluffy, but the next chapter is going to be a little bit darker; it will have a more serious tone to it. **

**Well, I hope you guys like this little drabble!**

**Enjoy :)**

Ron stood at the front of the alter, Harry by his side.

Suddenly, the music began to play and the large wooden doors swung open, revealing his beautiful bride.

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle, arm linked with her father's. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Even Harry standing next to him gasped.

Her cinnamon brown hair was curled in perfect ringlets; her soft lips a perfectly glossy pink.

The white gown trailed along behind her, subtly hugging her beautiful girls.

By the time Hermione had made her way up the aisle, Ron was completely breathless. His knees were weak, the ends of his ears were turning red, and his palms were getting sweaty.

The short wizard who had married his older brother, Bill, married a few words that Ron didn't hear, and the next thing he heard was Hermione saying, "I do," a huge smile plastered to her face.

A few moments later, Ron found himself saying, "I do," with that stupid grin on his face.

A couple of minutes and a few fumbling fingers later, the two of them were leaning in for the first kiss of their marriage. This moment, here and now, was breathless bliss.


	4. Author's Note

**This is an author's note, and any hate over it can be left in a review if you so choose. **

**I wanted to announce that I am going to be starting a project, most likely later this year or at the beginning of 2014, where I will be writing a story once a week to whoever sends a request in. **

**Now, some of you may have heard of a forum called the Gift Giving Extravaganza of 2013, and I will confirm that this is **_**similar. **_**The only difference between my little project and the extravaganza is that in the story that I write for you, you don't have to simply chose a pairing and expect a fluffy story to come out of it. In my little project, you can request absolutely anything you want. Here are some examples: **

**1) I want a fic about Harry and Draco having a verbal fight post-Hogwarts in Diagon Alley with their families present. At some point, I want their wives to intervene. All in all, I just want it very dramatic and catty.**

**2) I want a funny AU fic of Voldemort trying to be a muggle. **

**3) I want a cute little drabble with the next-gen Potter-Weasley cousins using my head canon of, "Every Sunday, all of the Potter-Weasley cousins would get together and have lunch at the Burrow. None of them would miss it for the world." I also want you to use the prompts ice cream, feather, and screaming. Be sure to include some Teddy/Victorie.**

**See, in the Gift Giving Extravaganza, you can only request pairings. In mine, you can request any amount of characters (please try to keep it a reasonable number), any genre, any rating, and you can tell me any scenario and any prompts you want me to use; you can even request that it be based off a song if that floats your boat. **

**Don't freak out if you don't know exactly what you want. You can simply send me some pairings or even individual characters that you like and we'll work something out together. It's a gift, so I really want you to like it!**

**All you have to do if you want a story written for you one week, just PM requesting anything you like. If Dumbledore & Giant Squid love is what you want set to the song Johnny & June by Heidi Newfield (a great song by the way), then just say that and I'd be happy to add it to my que. **

**So, start sending in your requests!**

**P.S. If you want your story on a certain week, like on the week of your birthday or something, just tell me and it shall be done! **


End file.
